familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Vehicles
Peter's Vehicles is a running gag, involving Peter Griffin using a series of Peter-themed vehicles to travel somewhere. These vehicles almost always end up crashing and buring into Joe Swanson's lawn, causing major damage to his property. Occasions The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire Peter claims that now that he's a licensed CPR doctor, he needs to go out and save lives. However, in order to arrive on the scene in time, he needs something that goes fast, so he gets into The Petercopter and flies in the opposite direction, crashing into a tree, and sending his Petercopter into Joe's lawn, where it lands on it's side and the propellers tear through the grass, while the Petercopter spins around in circles. Peter and Brian go to Quagmire's house to talk to Quagmire about giving Cleveland a "revenge lay", but next door is so far away, that they need a vehicle to help them get there in time. They get into The Petermobile. After a Batman and Robin parody, they drive the Petermobile, but Peter accidentally has the thing in reverse, sending him straight back into Joe's house and crashing the car, straight through his living room. Peter needs to warn Quagmire that Cleveland is about to beat him up, so he gets aboard The S.S. Peter, which is just a giant boat, sitting on the land, making it completely immobile. Peter gives the worthless thing a good kick, sending it tipping over, and crashing through Joe's roof. The hole in the roof, leads into Joe's room, where you can see him and Bonnie having sex. Finally, Peter gets into The Hindenpeter. This is a giant blimp that crashes and burns offscreen. Joe is heard screaming and complaining about his house being damaged again, implying that once more, Peter's vehicle completely destroyed his house. 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter After wasting millions of dollars on pointless shit at Goldman's Pharmacy, Peter mentions that he's previously spent billions of dollars on constructing a personalized train, which he calls "The Peter Express". He says that although she spent a lot of the train, he still wisely saved money, by not buying any train tracks. Peter drives his train, uncontrollably on his way home, and of course, it crashes right through Joe's house. Meg the Movie Star Meg becomes famous and Peter uses a portion of her money to buy a plane called "The Peter Plane". After Peter launches into the air, he later turns around and crashes the plane right into Joe's house, blowing it to smithereens. After the explosion clears up, and Peter comes down on a parachute. Peter vehemently apologizes to Joe, as he lowers himself down to the planet earth, on his parachute. E. Peterbus Unum Peter claims Joe Swanson's property as part of his own country and calls it "Joehio". He sits in the pool, as he tells him about The SubPeter, which is a giant submarine. Peter gets into The SubPeter and attempts to dive. Because Joe's pool is very shallow, he just slams into the ground, creating a bunch of cracks in the cement, which all lead over to Joe's house, and then make his house fall into a sink hole. After this, Peter says that he'll have to invade Quagmire's property now, and call it "Quag-hog". Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey Peter takes Bill Clinton to join him for a ride on his Petercycle, which is a motorcycle with his head on it. Peter drives the Petercycle around for a while, with Bill in the sidecar. Peter drives up a ramp, sending him flying straight into Joe's window, breaking off some of his house. The inside of his house is visible and Joe is wearing Bonnie's dress and shoes. Bonnie is outside, taking out the trash, and she sees this, embarrassing Joe. Joe starts to get mad at Peter, and Bill Clinton, wanting to get out of the line of fire, unhinges the side car, making him drop from the house and land on Bonnie. Dog Gone Peter tells Lois that she's the reason, they're losing so much money, and Lois brings up The Petercopter, along with a few other ridiculous expensive things he's bought in previous episodes, shutting him up. Mad Mex Peter wants to build a borderwall to keep all the Mexicans out. So, he gets a Peter Mixer, which is a Peter Griffin version of a Cement Mixer. Only a small amount of cement drips out. Only enough cement is made for a tiny ball of concrete, and Peter complains about this, saying "Boy, these premature mixers, can only give you so much cement, huh?" He then defenestrates the ball of cement through Joe's window, and Joe screams out, "SHIT!" Brian wisely points out that the reason why his cement mixer didn't work, was because he left it idle for too long, and the cement had mostly hardened into concrete in there. Peter makes another boner joke. Later, Peter needs to break down the real border wall, to let the Mexicans back into America again. He uses his Peter Mixer as a cannon for firing balls of concrete at the border wall and it's guards. Near the end of the episode, Peter thanks his Peter Mixer for helping him get the Mexicans back into America again, as he gives it a pat on the side, making it launch one more concrete ball out of the cannon and into Joe's house, completely wrecking it. Joe once again, screams out "SHIT!" Baby Not On Board Peter buys a rocket ship from NASA and remodels it into The Peter Challenger. He blasts off into outer space and spends three months, safely travelling the solar system and exploring the galaxy. When he comes back, and tells the tale to his family, Chris asks him where his space ship is. Peter realizes he has no idea, where he misplaced it, and then remembers that he left it in the sky. Just then, the space shuttle comes plummeting down and crashing into Joe's house, completely destroying it, beyond feasibly possible repair. Seahorse Seashell Party Meg calls Peter out for wasting his money on vehicles that look like his face instead of providing for the family. Livin' on a Prayer Peter needs to take the sick kid, Scotty Jennings to the hospital. So, he gets into The Peterang, which is a giant boomerang, with a glass dome on it, he can sit inside of. He launches the catapult, flinging him to the hospital, but he comes right back. Peter says that he was at the hospital for a brief amount of time. Near the end of the episode, Peter gets rid of the Peterang and some movers take it away, driving off with it in their delivery truck. Joe happily comes out of his house and says that he's glad, this one didn't cause any damage to his property. Just then, the truck comes driving right back, and it crashes into Joe's mailbox, knocking it down. The truck driver says "Damn, boomerangs.", implying that by carrying a boomerang, it made his move backwards. Quagmire and Meg Peter flies a Peterdactyl, a pterodactyl with his glasses and butt chin, to go and save Meg from Quagmire. Joe spots the dinosaur flying over his house and will be damned if he lets that thing destroy his house. He takes out a gun and shoots the dactyl dead, but stupidly does this, while it was right above it's house, leading it to land on his roof. Since the Peterdactyl died, Peter is led to take care of it's kids. He then proceeds to vomit in the mouths of three pterodactyl babies in a nest. Meg Stinks! Peter remodels The Petercopter into The Megcopter and Meg flies it. Instead of it crashing into Joe's house, however, it crashes into Quagmire's house. Peter takes note of how the victimized house is different, based off of who the vehicle is modeled after. Inside Family Guy In a behind-the-scenes look at the show, James Woods leads the tour though the prop shop which features The Petercopter, The Petermobile, The S.S. Peter, The Hindenpeter, The Peter Express, The Peter Plane, The SubPeter, The Petercycle, The Peterang, as well as many unused vehicles, including a van, a hot air balloon, a forklift, a horse drawn carriage, a firetruck, and a Segway. We also learn that Seal Team Six flew The Petercopter on their mission to kill Osama Bin Laden. Bin Laden was a huge fan of Family Guy, so when he saw The Petercopter, he ran right out of his hiding place and called attention to himself, saying "Hey, look! Family Guy! Peter Griffin! Alright!". Nanny Goats Cleveland gets to use, whatever silliness Peter gets bored of. Cleveland utilizes The Petercopter into The Clevelandcopter, by slapping a mustache and curly hair on it. The mustache obscures his view and it causes him to crash The Clevelandcopter into Herbert the Pervert's house. Cleveland takes note of how different homes are destroyed, depending on who the copter is resembling at the time. Category:Running Gags